yugioh5dzfanfuctionfandomcom-20200215-history
11
DRAK SIGNER JACK SARTORIUS CHAPTER 11 now witch jack this duel wont last long as i summon Arcana Force 11 by sending card form my hand i can summon monster to the gave i can use his effect i can summon one more arcana force monster in def,:)now sned all 3 my monster to my gave to summon Arcana Force ex the light ruler attack 4000 def 4000,: next i paly paly 3 cards face down now attack jack monster now i end my turn hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! make your move jack,;said sartorius. it my turn i draw and i summon Small Piece Golem in def then i paly my spell card return if the toners this lot me summon toner monster form my hand,:then sned my 2 monsters to my gave to summon Red Dragon Archfiend then sned him to my gave to summon drak Red Dragon Archfiend,:then send him to my gave to summon drak red dragon archfiend assault mode attack 3700 now i paly monster reborn to re summon my dragon then sned them to my gave to summon red nova dragon next i paly the spell card Nightmare blast now my dragon get ex 1000 attack point and spell traps dont work on him now now attack sartorius monster,:)sartorius life points go down form 4000 to 3000 i end my turn with 2 face cards,: said jack. OK then it my move i draw,:said sartorius.next i paly monster reborn to re summon my light ruler then summon arcana force 12 in def no way sned 3 cards in my hand to my gave i can summon one more monster,.:)then sned all 3 if my monsters to my gave to summon arcana force ex the drak ruler attack 4000 def 4000 next i play arcana blast witch dubble my gave my dubble my drak rulers attack points making him attack 8000 now attack jack monsters o did for get to say traps spell effect dont work my monster jacks life points go down form 4000 to 1000,:hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !you see jack i told you cant win this duel the light knows all i end my turn now,:said sartorius.OK then it my move now you just how strong the drak singers are i draw then i paly my trap card monster reborn to re summon my dragon then summon Dark Resonator then summon Big Piece Golem and next i sned all 3 if my monster to my gave to summon earthbound immoral crimson devil attack 5000 def 4000,:next i use his 2ND effect took the attack points if my red nova dragon in my gave had them to my dragon making his attack points 9000,:said jack.what i did not for see this,:said sartorius.now sartorius it time we end this duel said jack you cant end this duel i have more life points then you do and your monster is only his 1000 more attack points then my monster there no way you can win thsi duel,:said sartorius.!hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh you just dont get it do you way dont show then i play the spell card return if the red dragon now my earthbound immortal gets an ex 2000 attack points making him 11000 now,:your time is up am about to end this duel,:said jack. this cant be no i how cant some like you beat me,:said sartorius. o no are we do late to see the duel,:said Leo.will looks like jack is about to win this duel come on jack beat this guy,:said Luna. now earthbound immortal attack sartorius monster end this duel,: ,:said jack. nooooooooooooooooooooooo!,:yelled sartorius:.sartorius life points go down form 3000 to 0 this duel is over i win,:said jack o ya jack beat him,:said Leo.ya jack you show that guy who the beeter duelist is,:said Luna. hi Luna Leo i see you made it to see my duel,:said jack.yes we did you sure show that guy the power if the drak singers,:said Leo. ya now then it are turn me Leo are off to find some to duel i think go with you two i want see you two pcik what duelist is it,:said jack. OK we show you just how good me Luna are when we beat this guy,:said Leo.he,s right we will beat this guy in duelst fast,:said Luna.